"I Shyne" by Lil Pump and Carnage
"I Shyne" (stylized as "i SHYNE") is a song recorded by Guatemalan-American DJ Carnage and American rapper Lil Pump. It was released on January 18, 2018 by Heavyweight Records as the second single from Carnage's second studio album Battered, Bruised & Bloody. The song was produced by Carnage, who has notably shifted in focus from EDM production to trap-influenced beats in recent years. Lyrics Lil Pump Ayy, ayy, ayy, chyeah Ayy, Lil Pump, chyeah Esskeetit Look at my neck shine (ice) Look at my wrist shine, chyeah (ooh) My diamonds might make you blind, chyeah (ooh, chyeah) Let 'em in five at a time, ooh (brr) I just be smokin' on dope, chyeah All of my diamonds on froze, ooh (brr, brr) Louis down head to my toe, chyeah I just might buy the store, uh, chyeah (oh) Look at my neck shine, chyeah (ice) Look at my wrist shine, chyeah Fuck a bitch two times, chyeah Pussy was too fire, ooh (brr) No, I cannot lie, ooh Look at my neck shine, chyeah, chyeah Look at my wrist shine (brr) I think I got too high, ooh Look at my neck shine Gucci goggles on so I got four eyes, yeah Smokin' on gelato, yeah I got it from Dubai Fendi on, bitch, Louis all on bowtie Fuck five hoes in a day, yeah, I can't lie Smash her and her sister at the same time Tell her bust it open, gotta do it on FaceTime Fuck a nine to five, I eat the booty in the daytime, ooh Look at my wrist, like, "Ooh, damn" She suck my dick off the Instagram (uh) Cold, so you know who I am, chyeah Left wrist cost a hunnid bands, ooh Pop a bean, now her brain open Right wrist so wet it look like the ocean When your girl gave me top, told her I had to focus Lil Pump saved the rap game like a poet, woah (Esskeetit) Look at my neck shine (ice) Look at my wrist shine, chyeah (ooh) My diamonds might make you blind, chyeah Let 'em in five at a time, ooh I just be smokin' on dope, chyeah All of my diamonds on froze, ooh (brr, Lil Pump) Louis down head to my toe, chyeah I just might buy the store, chyeah Look at my neck shine, chyeah (ice) Look at my wrist shine, chyeah Fuck a bitch two times, chyeah Pussy was too fire, ooh (brr) No, I cannot lie, ooh Look at my neck shine, chyeah Look at my wrist shine (brr) I think I got too high (Lil Pump) Drop top coupe when I ride around Playin' Lil Pump and your ass catch a hunnid rounds Can't pull up to the weed shop, you ain't got a pound Take a look, I bust down like wow, ow Come in the city, I bank out now And my neck worth like two hunnid thou' And they just mad 'cause I made my own sound (ooh) Jump off the roof and my fans goin' wild (Esskeetit) Look at my neck shine (ice) Look at my wrist shine, chyeah (ooh) My diamonds might make you blind, chyeah (chyeah) Let 'em in five at a time, ooh I just be smoking on dope, chyeah All of my diamonds on froze, ooh (brr, Lil Pump) Louis down head to my toe, chyeah I just might buy the store, chyeah Look at my neck shine, chyeah (ice) Look at my wrist shine, chyeah Fuck a bitch two times, chyeah Pussy was too fire, ooh (brr) No, I cannot lie, ooh Look at my neck shine, chyeah Look at my wrist shine (brr) I think I got too high Why It Rocks # The production is great. # This is probably one of Pump's best songs along with "Flex Like Ouu", "Boss" and "ESSKEETIT". # This is probably one of Pump's most lyrical songs, Lil Pump raps with energy for once instead of mumbling the lyrics. # The iCarly themed cover art is kinda funny, because Miranda Cosgrove, the actress of iCarly , was Lil Pump's crush. Bad Qualities # Instagram is mentioned in the song which counts as product placement. # The lyrics employed in this song are just generic mumble rap lyrics. # His flow is repetitive, poorly made, with the same words used as a manner to make the bars flow without serious attempt ("chyeah" word used, mostly). Lyric Video Carnage x Lil Pump - i Shyne (Official Lyric Video) Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Trap Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Internet memes Category:Decent Songs